


Maybe

by cobra_kai_parker



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra_kai_parker/pseuds/cobra_kai_parker
Summary: He woke up with a start when the last thing he remembered was his arm being snapped, then the tears started happening.***Eli and Demetri both find peace in one another after a long time of not.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Maybe

Demetri and Eli used to be best friends. That's why whenever they weren't any more it hurt so much for Demetri. So much so that his dreams were a constant reminder for how much Eli hated him. A common choice was when he broke his arm. Mostly accompanied by people saying that he hated Demetri and that he never actually liked him.

Of course during the day Demetri could reason that it probably wasn't true, but when you just wake up from a vivid nightmare it's hard to tell the difference between real and fake. And right now, all Demetri could think about was how much Eli or "Hawk" hated him and how alone he felt.

He woke up with a start when the last thing he remembered was his arm being snapped, then the tears started happening.

Demetri wouldn't consider himself an emotional guy, heck, Eli was way more emotional than Demetri ever was, but right now it felt like he was going to be alone forever. He cried so hard he could barely catch his breath. He tried but failed to get his breathing under control. So he took out his phone to try and call someone he knew would never judge him. Miguel.

Eli wasn't really that close to Miguel but he knew he could trust him. Miguel didn't even have to listen to him rant, all he needed was for someone to help him calm down.

He scrolled through his contacts but could barely see anything with his tears in his eyes coming down too fast. He pressed the call on what he presumed to be Miguel.

The person answered the call despite it being so late and he let out a shaky "I- I can't-"

"Demetri?" Came the confused tired voice of his ex-best friend.  _ Just great.  _

Hearing his past best friend in such an emotional state made Eli feel like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. Eli hated putting on the act of the tough and secure Hawk. It seemed that he was constantly hurting Eli. And for what? Popularity? No. Eli was done hurting his friend. For once he was going to be there for him like Demetri was there for him a thousand times before.

"Hey. C'mon match my breathing." Eli took deep breaths that were audible enough for Demetri to hear over the phone. 

After around five minutes of breathing in through his mouth and out his mouth, he finally managed to calm down.

"Do you want me to come over?" Asked Eli. He knew Demetri probably wouldn't want him over but it was worth a shot.

"Fine. Just don't break my arm again." They both knew that the joke wasn't really a joke, but a real concern he had. And Eli hated himself for that.

Eli found himself creeping through Demetris window like he used to do all the time before. Eli found himself reminiscing on their friendship a lot lately. Mostly because he couldn't help but feel like he destroyed the one good thing in his life. Maybe he had. But since he let him come over, there was that sliver of hope, making him think that just maybe they could be friends once again.

"Hi." Eli landed on the floor of Demetri's room and smiled.

"Hi." Demetri barely whispered back.

"So um, what did you- um-"

"Yes, you can get in." Demetri cut him off, because he knew he wouldn't ask by himself. That's how Eli was. Or at least how he used to be. Maybe this was the old Eli again.

Eli hesitantly crawled into the bed and turned his body on his side to look at the other boy. "I'm sorry. For everything. And I know how much I apologize it probably won't change anything but I needed to get that off my chest. No more fighting you. No more ignoring you, okay? Binary bothers forever." Demetri matched the sincere smile on Eli's face.

"It's okay. I forgive you but it'll take me a while to forget all of it. But as of right now, I'm more than happy to be your friend again." Of course Demetri knew it was probably stupid, but he couldn't helpnit when Eli had that cute look on his face. He wasn't sure if he'd get quiet and blush if Demetri told Eli that or if he'd punch him in the face, but right now he had a feeling it'd be the former.

"You're cute, y'know?"

And he was right. Eli looked like that same little boy who would blush at anything and was soft spoken and was insecure about his lip. It made 'the amazing Hawk' seem more real. That's because this was  _ Eli.  _ And the one who broke his arm was  _ Hawk. _ And Demetri knew that Hawk wasn't the real Eli. He knew it was just an act. An act to help him feel better about himself. An act to pretend to fit in. Even though he got hurt from it, Demetri knew he could never stay mad at him, no matter how hurt he got. 

Demetri turned Eli over and pulled Eli's back to his chest.

"Wasn't  _ I  _ supposed to do the comforting?" Eli mumbled a couple minutes after they got situated.

"Yeah, but I like it better like this." 

Demetri didn't have to look to see that Eli's face was covered in warm blush. Demetri pulled him closer to his chest and buried his head in Eli's hair and breathed in content.

Maybe they could do this. Maybe they could be friends again. 

_ And maybe even more.  _ These were Demetri's last thoughts before falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked. My first Demetri/Eli did :))


End file.
